1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser that has not only sit-up-type operation but also twister-type operation to make the exerciser versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
People in modern times pay much attention to their health and to keep their bodies in good shape by stressing particular portions. For abdominal muscles, sit-up is a common method to train the abdominal muscles without auxiliary, however, a user may have injury to the waist or the spine because of over-stress, inaccurate movement, distraction or insufficient strength during operation. Moreover, having the sit-up exercise without auxiliary easily causes overload and intolerable ache to the abdominal muscles and even sport injury as mentioned before so that a user would be reluctant to have the sit-up exercise. Therefore, few exercisers for training abdominal muscle have been invented to prevent the foregoing problems.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional auxiliary exerciser for sit-up comprising a movable frame 10, a stationary frame 20 and two pivotal assemblies 30.
The moveable frame 10 is a U-shaped frame with two distal ends, bent to perform a V-shaped cross-sectional side view and pivotally connected to the stationary frame 20 by the pivotal assemblies 30. The movable frame 10 has a close end, a cushion 101 attached to a middle section of the close end and two distal ends each having a grip 102. The stationary frame 20 is U-shaped and has two ends pivotally and respectively attached to two sides of the movable frame 10 at apexes in the V-shaped cross-sectional side view, and has a pad 201 mounted on the stationary frame 20. Thereby, the user enables to lie on the exerciser, sit the hip on the pad 201, rest the neck on the cushion 101 and hold the grips 102 to practice the sit-up exercise easily and safely by having support at the neck.
However, the auxiliary exerciser only has single function for practicing the sit-up exerciser that only trains the abdominal muscles so that the user may feel bored soon and leave the exerciser unused.